bytherockgamefandomcom-20200213-history
Hania
Hania lived in Riverend before her family was murdered by bandits. When she met Ougrah she had been lost for a few days in the forest, meaning the orc probably saved her life. Early life Hania’s father and mother ran a brewery in a coastal town some days west of Whiterock, where they lived with a cat named Tibby. They were a busy family, and Hania was the only Matthias and Rebecca gave birth to. She began helping out early, but wasn’t trusted with doing big tasks on her own. Even though it was out of love, Hania would worry it was because she herself wasn’t enough. She didn’t have an abundance of friends, being busy in the brewery, but had a good relationship with many of the employees, as well as some other local girls. One summer they’d visited Whiterock during a celebration to sell their wares, but on the way home they were attacked by bandits, and Matthias and Rebecca were killed. Hania managed to get away only to be lost in the woods, where Ougrah found her not far from the orc’s village. Meeting Ougrah Never before had Hania seen an orc. The only thing she knew were the horrible stories everyone “knew”, but there were horrible stories about the people from northern continents as well, and the people she’d met from there didn’t live up to them, thankfully. The town she was born in, Riverend, hadn’t gotten attacked by orcs, either, since there weren’t any nearby. That, and her father’s stories about a half-orc he had once met that lived like any other human, lessened her animosity towards them. However, she still knows of their strength and her other perspectives haven’t softened the facts - orcs raid human villages. They are dangerous. They kill. Even further south the kingdom’s armies are fighting several orc clans, and to the North they have been known to do unspeakable things. Hania is afraid when she sees Ougrah for the first time. The fact that Ougrah saves her, and obviously cares for her, makes her curious. The orcs eyes shows no threat. An interest is quickly sparked. Ougrah’s tattoos may have had something to do with that. They made her look very fierce. She’s always been anxious, always overanalyzed and spoken softly to not offend. However, after the events she’s gotten even more so. It doesn’t help that now she’s in a forest, surrounded by trees just like she was that day. Anything or anyone can come out at any time. The lack of sleep doesn’t help. She listens, being hyper-aware of the sounds around her, and when she does sleep it is light with many breaks. Sometimes she when she sleeps she’s stuck in the events by the cart. Other times she doesn’t remember what she dreamed, but wakes up panicky and drenched in sweat all the same. It is easier when Ougrah sleeps by her side. The orc is sturdy, strong and safe, not opposing, towering or threatening. This large green creature known for its power and brutality saved her and took care of her. Hania has nothing to be afraid of. She can trust the orc. The look in Ougrah’s eyes promises her so. Personality Hania has high morals, she is kind, curious and determined. When she found Tibby hurt in the streets she picked him up and brought him home. It didn’t matter if the cat scratched up everything he got his claws on and didn’t care the least about the rats, he was staying. He was so willing to be petted, and could you really throw those eyes out? She can be a bit of an idealist, thinking what could potentially be great but missing the problems it would create in practice.